Metropolis: The boy who never thought would love
by Cowin
Summary: Apple Macbeth is Duke Red's 15 year old niece. She comes back to Metropolis for the first time in years to visit her uncle but what would happen when she meets Duke Red's adopted son, Rock?
1. Chapter 1

I don't think that real love begins with something like "Love at first sight" Others may disagree, but in my case, it was far too different from love at first sight. Shit, I don't even know what to call it.

It all started one night at a party that my oldest sister, Tina forced me to go to. I don't like huge gatherings; especially when I don't know half the people there. It was a formal ball party, so yes I was wearing a dress; it was a green floral print one which brings out my brown eyes. I had my hazel hair curled in the ends, and I wore the locket my uncle (The host of this party) had given me when I was young. He once told me it belonged to his dead daughter Tima, my oldest cousin who died in some accident. (I don't know much about it since my uncle hates talking about it)

I haven't seen my uncle ever since I was 5 since my family had to move to France, he would be so surprised to see how much I've grown. My hair grew to my shoulders and I am about the height of an average 15 year old girl.

"Hey Apple!" My sister, Tina said, tapping on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I answered.

"We missed so much while we were away in France! I was talking to one of my mother's old friends, and they told me a whole bunch of crazy things that happened here in Metropolis!" Tina paused, and took a huge gulp of her champagne.

"Go on." I said, feeling a bit awkward that my 18 year old sister is drinking. Tina started giggling which is a sign that she is drunk. (Or at least tipsy.)

"Anyways, you know our dead cousin Tima? Well our uncle was crazy enough to make a robot to look almost act and look identical to her and let her rule Metropolis." She said. I wasn't very surprised. My uncle could get really crazy when it comes to cousin Tima.

"So where's he robot girl?" I asked. My sister took another gulp of her champagne and continued.

"Well, she nearly destroyed Metropolis, but she broke and got destroyed after that. Some boy named Kenichi from Japan got his uncle's scientist friend to fix her since he was in love with her. I don't know what the hell happened to her but I heard uncle's son is looking all over the place to find her and destroy her."

"Wait!" I said cutting my sister off. "Uncle has a son? Does that mean we have another cousin and nobody told me about him?"

"Not exactly." Tina said "You see, after cousin Tima died and we left for France, uncle was left all alone and needed someone to be on his side. That's when he met an orphan boy who he decided to adopt and take care of himself. But after he found out he was able to make a robot of cousin Tima, he didn't need his son anymore and kind of… disowned him."

"Oh…" I said "What kind of person is he… you know? The boy?" I asked.

"Well, I barely know much about him myself but I heard from others that knows him saying that he is 16 and is determined to earn uncle's trust and get him to think of him as a real son. That is why he has the strong urge to get rid of cousin Tima…. Well the robot at least."

I started getting curious.

"He is at this party today by the way" Tina continued.

"REALLY? What does he look like?" I nearly shouted.

"Uhh to be honest I don't know. It could be anybody here. Well I am going to go greet uncle. You should come along with me if you want. I shrugged and started following my sister. Its not like I knew anyone else here. While I was trying to catch up with my fast walking sister, I guess I tripped and fell on top of somebody since the next thing I know, I was on top of a guy with brunette hair, icy blue eyes, a red jacket and a pistol in his pocket. There was a pair of shades on the ground which I was guessing it belonged to him since he picked it up and put it back on.

"I-Im so sorry" I said. He glared at me.

"Watch where you're going clumsy girl!" he said, and walked away. My sister came running towards me and asked if I was alright. I gave her a nod and she lead me to where uncle was sitting at the big table surrounded by a bunch of people in super fancy clothes. He hasen't changed a bit.

"Apple? Is that you my dear? Oh look how much you've grown! The last time I saw you, you were only a little girl and now you've grown into such a beautiful young woman!" He said giving me a big hug.

"Nice to see you again uncle!" I said. "Hey uncle, can I ask you something?"

"Why ofcorce, anything." He said. When I was about to ask him about his son, some fat guy in a white suit came and told him something.

"Sorry dear, but I have to get something taken care of real quick. I would answer your question later." He said and left. I was disappointed since I wanted to know his son's name at least.

I sighed and decited to go on one of the balconys to admire the beautiful view of Metropolis. It is hard to imagine that this place had been destroyed once. By a machiene that uncle created. I heard someone walking into the balcony. (great, a girl can never be alone at a party this big) I turned to leave and saw a familiar pair of midnight dark shades. Could it be? It was the cold guy I fell on earlier.

"Oh…." I said "Good evening." I said. He looked at me, but I can barely tell what kind of expression he had on since it was hidden by his shades.

"Don't I know you? You are that one clumsy girl that tackled me earlier aren't you?" He said.

"Ah! Well…" I begin to blush. "Im so sorry about that."

"I've seen more aggressive girls before." He chuckled. He looked at me again. "You remind me of someone I know."

I was guessing he was going to say something like (his ex girlfriend or whatever) but instead, he said.

"You remind me of a stupid girl I hate."

"WHAT?" I said. What did he mean by that? "exccuuuuse me?" I said trying to look angry. His blank expression did not change.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, its just that you looked awfully familiar to a girl I hate. But don't worry you are actually very cute- I- I mean…. Never mind…" He said. Turning away from me and staring at the sky. I blushed again. He looked at me again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you blush too much?" He said.

"N-no!" I said looking away.

"See, you are blushing again." He teased.

"Oh shut up! Who do you think you are!" I said, and started walking away. Then, something unexplainable happened. He pulled me by the hand pulling me closer to him, turned me around so we were facing eachother, he leaned over and…. Kissed me. After a while he pulled away.

"Ah… sorry about that…. You just seemed so different from all the other girls I know…" He said. I was speechless and did not know what to do. I stared at him for a while and walkes=d out of the balcony. I found my sister who asked me if anything was okay. I grabbed a glass from a table thinking it was water and chugged it down. Big mistake, I blacked out and fell to the ground. The last thing I remember was hearing a familiar voice….his voice.

"Clumsy girl…"

END OF CHAPTER 1.

Hope you liked it! And should I continue it?

I do not own metropolis!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Apple fainted for chugging down champagne…

I woke up in a fancy bed… I looked around and found myself in the most beautiful room ever. There were expensive paintings hanging from the wall, vase, beautiful carpet, etc. I didn't know how or why I got there. I decided to go back to sleep. (I thought I was just having one of those weird dreams again.) I threw myself down and rested my head on the fluffy feather pillows, pulled the blanket up to my waist, and closed my eyes and rolled over to the other side of the bed… I bumped into something…My first assumption was dog, but no. I opened my eyes and I saw a boy with brunette hair sleeping next to me. Was he there all along?

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The guy sprung up "Who the hell are you! And why are you sleeping next to me?"

"Geez" he said. "You don't remember a thing do you?" What is he talking about? Remember what? Oh god, what did I do? I paused for a second, and everything came back to me. I drank a couple of water and sort of fainted… but I have a feeling it wasn't water. I looked at the guy again, I remembered him! But what was he doing sleeping next to me?

"You chugged down champagne and you fainted. I couldn't leave you on the ground like that so I decided to carry you to my room and let you rest for a while, but since you wouldn't wake up at all I got tired and accidentally fell asleep. Don't worry; I didn't do anything to you." He said.

"O-oh…" I said "I'm sorry for the troubles." He carried me to his room? Left the party to look after me? I blushed and climbed out of the bed.

"Blushing again?" He asked. I turned away.

"N-no!" I replied. He held out his hand. I looked at him in a confused face.

"Let me escort you back to the party. You don't want anybody misunderstanding do you?" he said. I took his hand and we both started heading back to the party. That's weird… I thought. He just told me that the room was his, but this is Uncle's party. Could this mean… I looked at him again. He had his shades back on.

"I see that you two already met each other." I heard a voice; it was Uncle's.

"F-Father! Good evening. I was just escorting this young lady here back to the party." The guy said. Wait… did he just called my Uncle father? This can only mean one thing. I looked at him again. Him? He was the orphan boy that Uncle adopted? He is my step-cousin?

"How many times do I have to tell you this? Don't call me father!" Uncle said. I looked at him surprised. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh, yes…" He said. "I'm sorry."

"Rock, how did you meet my niece?" My Uncle continued. Rock? That's his name? Strange, but what do you expect, he was an orphan.

"Niece?" Said Rock. "She is your niece?" He looked at me. "Oh god…no wonder she looked like Tima" he said.

"Apple, dear. What were you doing with Rock." Uncle asked. All the sudden, Rock started to break out in laughter.

"Y-your name is Apple?" he asked

"Yes? What's wrong with it?" I said.

"It's just that it fits you perfectly! I mean, you blush a lot and get red just like an apple all the time!" I felt my cheeks getting red again. "See what I mean?" he said.

"Rock! That's enough!" Uncle nearly shouted.

"Yes, I'm sorry Father." He said.

"I told you not to call me that you idiot!" Uncle shouted. I never seen my uncle acting like this before. He is usually gentle and kind. I looked at Rock, he just stood there like a stone even though his eyes were hidden by those shades I can tell it looked sad. He was just very good at keeping his cool. We all had an awkward silence.

Tina came up to us and broke the silence.

"There you are Apple! Thank god to Rock!" she said. "Thanks for taking care of my little sister Rock-kun!" She winked (her habit)

"Oh, yes. No problem." He said and looked down.

"Now girls, the party is almost over, Apple dear, why don't you go get something to eat?" Uncle said. I nodded. Tina walked off into a crowd of boys. "And, Rock; I need to have a talk with you." He said.

"Yes, Understood." Rock replied. I pretended to walk back to the party room but I just hid behind the doors since I was curious about what Uncle was going to tell Rock. I heard uncle's voice first.

"Rock, what were you doing with my niece?" He asked. Without hesitation, Rock replied.

"Nothing, sir. She fainted after chugging down champagne thinking it was water. I carried her to my room so she could rest."

"Then why was she screaming? That was Apple's voice I heard out the door." Uncle said still suspecting something.

"Oh, she screamed when she saw me sleeping next to her. I accidentally fell asleep when I was watching out for her." Rock answered calmly. Uncle grabbed him by the collar and with a scary face, he said

"You already done enough destroying Tima. If you do anything to my niece, you would regret it!" He said. Rock remained calm.

"Understood." He said. Uncle walked away and I quickly made my way into the party room. Rock came in after a while and walked past me without even glancing.

"Rock?" I said. He ignored and continued to walk away. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" I shouted. He turned around and looked at me. Then, he just looked down, turned around and walked away. I felt a pain stabbing me in the heart. Why did he just ignore me? I felt my eyes watering and hot tears started streaming down my cheek. (Oh god! Not in front of everyone here!") I quickly walked into the balcony hoping Rock would come in and wipe the tears off my face. Why was I feeling like this? I didn't understand. I got ignored by people before so why am I crying just because Rock did? The party was ending and Tina came into the balcony.

"C'mon hon, it's time to go!" She said. I turned around. "Good lord Apple! Are you crying?" she said taking a handkerchief out of her pocked and wiped my face with it.

"Nothing…" I sobbed. Tina gave me a quick hug and we walked to the limo that was waiting to pick us up, when we started heading home, I glanced out the window. I wonder where Rock went, why was he ignoring me? Was it because of uncle? I had a quick flashback of the kiss. Was that a dream? Did he really kiss me? I leaned against the window. Maybe it was a dream… I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I woke up the next day on my bed still wearing my dress. I crawled out of my bed and changed into a plain blue sweatshirt and jeans. I walked into the living room to see no one there and guessed they were still asleep or something. I glanced at the clock and it was already 12:15. Shit, I sure over slept. I opened the window and admired the view of the ocean. I just love the view in this new house. I'm really glad I moved to Metropolis. I went to my sister's room to wake her up but she wasn't there I guess she wasn't asleep then. I checked my parent's room too and they were nowhere to be found either. Maybe they went grocery shopping perhaps?

I went to the kitchen to make myself food. I didn't eat anything at the party yesterday so I was really hungry. I found a pink sticky note on the fridge.

Dear Apple,

Went to go have lunch with Uncle, we tried waking you up but you never seemed to wake up so if you would like to meet up with us, come to the restaurant near the beach by 1.

Love you! –Tina

Great! I thought. I looked at the clock, it was 12:30. I had more than enough time to walk there since the restaurant is only 10 minutes away from where I live. Usually, I wouldn't walk all the way to the beach just to catch up with them; but since Uncle is going to be there, I guessed Rock would be there too and I was dying to see him. I wanted to ask him why he was ignoring me, I wanted to thank him for yesterday, but most of all I just wanted to know more about him.

When I got to the restaurant, it wasn't hard finding my family's table since Tina was waving at me and shouting,

"Over here Apple!" she said. I walked over to the table.

"Heey!" I said, I looked around. Uncle sat on the edge, next to mum, dad, and on the other side was Tina….. But where's Rock?

"Uncle?" I said.

"Yes dear?" he answered

"Is…Rock here?" I asked. Uncle just sighed with a frustrated face and replied.

"Why would you want him to be here? This is a family lunch time… He doesn't belong here."

"He is your son." I replied. It bothered me when Uncle acts like Rock is not his son… I don't know why though.

"Let's not talk about him here, why don't you take a seat and order something?" He said. I just nodded and took a seat next to Tina. I was really disappointed since I really wanted to see him, hell I walked all this way JUST to see HIM! I wanted to see him… no, I NEED to see him. The whole time I was silent and I didn't feel like eating. My family was too busy talking to uncle.

"I'm not feeling well; I think I should go home." I said making an excuse to get the hell out of there.

"Are you okay hon? Want me to drive you home?" Mom asked.

"It's okay mom. I'm good." I said and walked out of the restaurant. I decided to stop by the beach since I had nothing better to do. I haven't been there since I was 5. The beach was very beautiful, the waves were low, and the sand sparkled from the sunlight. I took my shoes off and stepped into the water. I shivered a little since the water was cold. I stood there as the water splashed my foot.

"HEY!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around. Could it be? It was Rock.

"What are you doing here?" I said running up to him and giving him a hug. I quickly backed off after I realized what I did. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said blushing. Rock snickered for blushing again and answered.

"I usually come to the beach to kill time." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my family was having lunch with Uncle so I just left because I just felt really awkward there." I answered. We both decided to sit and chat. I told him about my life in France and he told me about his life too. I found out that his real parents died when he was only 3 and Uncle found him here on this beach crying alone and he took care of him since then. Uncle gave him all the love until he found out that he could create a robot of his dead daughter. Ever since then, he hated her. For ruining his life. It was all her fault Uncle didn't love him anymore. He was replaced by a piece of metal. We both sat there in silence for a while until all the sudden a wave came and splashed us both.

"AHHH!" I screamed… I got soaked in cold salt water. I started to shiver. Rock stood up and took his shirt off. I got red and looked away. Rock laughed.

"Blushing again Apple?" He asked.

"Uh…" I said. He came up to me and his face was 3 inched away from my face. I closed my eyes for some reason since I thought he was going to kiss me again, but instead he touched my hair and said,

"There was something in your hair. Maybe a piece of seaweed." I opened my eyes and blushed again.

"You weren't expecting me to kiss you were you?" He asked. I blushed again.

"Oh shut up!" I said. "No I wasn't!" A cold air blew and I shivered again.

"You should come to my house and take a shower." He said. I blushed again "Stop thinking wrong Apple, you just got soaked by the wave, who wouldn't take a shower after that!" He said

"I wasn't even thinking wrong!" I said but I decided to go to his place anyways. I just wanted to spend more time with him that's all, and I also wanted to see what would happen…..

END OF CHAPTER 3~ very short chapter but I was really busy these days so yeah… I hope you liked it! And please give me ideas or tell me what you want it to happen next :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we got to his house, we walked in and went upstairs and into his room. Once inside, I scoped the room and then did a double take, the room was gorgeous! It did not just look like a normal room, it looked like one of those fancy hotel rooms that looked so pretty and you don't want to mess anything up. I walked into the bright room and what I saw amazed me, there were bright yellow, almost golden, walls and corners were encrusted with beautiful breath taking designs. There was a king sized bed that looked like it could fit 7 men and it had his name engraved in the head board. There were two French door that held windows and lead to a beautiful balcony of what I could tell was of the finest marble and granite which over looked the ocean and I could feel the salt water air tingle my nose at the very inhaling of it.

I looked around and then spotted a closet and when I opened it, my mouth dropped.

"Is this your room?" I asked.

"Yes. You sure seem surprised." He said looking down at me. I was still soaked and I had left water marks on his shirt.

"Umm I'm still wet." I said kind of blushing.

"Jeez apple! You blush too much!" He said as he disappeared into the closet. I spotted another pair of closed French double doors and then I looked back into the closet to make sure he was out of sight. I quickly tiptoed over to the closed doors and when I opened them I almost went into a cardiac arrest. The room I entered was the bathroom and it took my breath away. The walls were creamy white and had gold designs on the top of them. The tub was big enough for it to be a mini swimming pool and had a assortion of different smelling shower gels and bath beads on the side of it and had three stairs leading up to it. The nozzle and the nobs were a shiny gold color and on the opposite wall was a huge window which captured the beautiful image of the beach. I sat down on the side of the tub and looked up. I gasped at the beautiful mural of baby cupid angels with silk wraps covering the bottoms, it was so beautiful that it makes you feel like you want to cry.

"Having fun?" I heard Rock say. I flipped out and fell into the tub.

"Oh my god! You alright?" I heard him say and the next thing I know was I was in a pair of strong firm arms and grabbing the back of my head.

"Gosh, Apple, first you blush too much, and now your accident prone?" he said

"Shut up!" I said rubbing the back of my head. "Ugh this hurts…"

"Well don't push it hard or else you would make it worse!" He said

"This is all your fault you know!" I said.

"You know what, I am sick of everyone blaming stuff on me when I am just trying to help! How in the hell was I supposed to know that you would flip out and fall into the tub like a total klutz!" He said as he put me down on his bed.

"Ok, ok! Calm down Rock!" I said

"NO! Don't tell me to calm down! I am already sick of being blamed on everything and I don't want you adding onto this!" He said in a tone that made me flinch.

"I-im sorry." I whispered. He looked at me.

"I said I was sorry!" I said and he looked at me as I sat indian style on his bed.

"You really mean it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I said giving him a smile. He didn't say anything but instead he just leaned over and gave me a hug. Then, he got up and left the room and came back with an ice pack in his hand and gave it to me along with the sweatpants and grey t-shirt.

"Here, change into these." He said handing me the change of clothes.

"T-thanks." I said and I got off his bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Don't fall in the tub again!" He called out smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and just ignored his comment. I wonder what was wrong with him, why was he acting all crazy? I wasn't gonna ask him anytime soon, I don't like the tone of his voice when he is mad….

END OF CHAPTER 4!

Many thanks to my awesome friend Ashley! (the most amazing writer I know! And is also my writing teacher! :D )

I would try to finish chapter 5 ASAP but I am really busy lately! But do not worry! I shall work my ass off! Lol!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I grabbed the sweats and the grey t-shirt Rock gave me and closed the bathroom door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked horrible and… well, wet. I pulled off my soaked-in-sea-water sweat shirt and all the sudden, the bathroom door swung open. (Shit I forgot to lock it)

"AHH!" I screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you! Coming into a bathroom when a girl is inside?" I shouted. Rock blushed when he saw me.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking, Um I was just going to tell you that you should take a shower before you change so you wouldn't smell like the ocean."

"Oh… okay…" I said covering myself with my sweatshirt. Rock just stood in the doorway and starred at me like he was spacing up. I blushed. "Umm, Rock?" I said

"Oh uh I'm sorry! I'm going to…uh get out now!" He said as he closed the door behind him. I giggled because I never seen Rock act so silly before. He is usually too serious or mad. I climbed into the bathtub with a pink towel wrapped around me. I closed the curtains and took off the towel and hung it on one of the towel racks. I twisted the nob as cold water poured out and I placed my hand underneath the running water and waited for the hot water to come out. I started wetting my hair and grabbed a cherry blossom scented shampoo bottle and started washing my hair with it. I could smell some of the sea salt running out of my hair as I rinsed it with hot water. After I washed my hair, I searched for a bar of soap and I found it on a fancy golden plate next to the bath beads. I picked up the soap which was carved into a shape of a rose and it was pink. I ran the soap under the hot water as the rose scent filled the air. I closed my eyes as the hot water poured down my face and I started singing ( it's a habit) After I rinsed off all the soap, I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. I dried my hair and I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out. I forgot that there wasn't any bath mats on the floor and I slipped on the puddle of water that dripped from my hair and fell backwards. I hit my head on the edge of the tub…..

********************(One hour Later)**********************************

I woke up in a familiar room and remembered I was at Rock's house.

"Oh! You're awake!" Rock said cheerfully.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fall a lot don't you? 1st you fall into the tub and now this?" He said. "And before that you fell on me when we first met. You are such a klutz." He said laughing. Oh yeah, I fell and hit my head on the tub when I got out of the shower.

"Rock? Did you carry me to your bed when you found me unconscious?" I said remembering I only had a towel on me. Then that means he saw me…. Rock just blushed.

"Well… what was I supposed to do?" He said. This was too humiliating I wanted to die! I hid under the blankets because I couldn't talk to him face to face. I can't believe this was all happening to me. We were both in an awkward silence for a while as we both just sat and blushed.

"Hey. Apple? Do you want to go out and eat something? I am starving." He asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" I said. "But can I get something to wear first?" I said as I clutched the blankets. Rock blushed again (Now look who's blushing a lot now!)

"Oh, right. Right…" He said. "EMMY!" he called out. A young woman with short curly brown hair with a black ribbon with grey eyes and wearing a bronze dress with white apron came in the room and smiled.

"Yes, did you call sir?" She said.

"Yes, can you bring her one of Tima's dress to change into?" He said. Mentioning cousin Tima's name in an angry way.

"Yes, right away sir!" She said.

"Bring her the best dress there is." He called after her as she hurried out of the room. I wanted to ask him why he hated cousin Tima so much but now didn't seem like the right time. I sat on the side of his bed with the towel wrapped around me. Rock blushed at my presence (Blame the male instinct) A couple of minutes later Emmy came back with a beautiful green dress with a brown collar and with black floral prints on the bottom of it.

"You like it?" Emmy asked as she handed me the dress. "I thought this color would look great on you!" She said.

"Yes, thank you! I love it!" I said. Emmy secretly handed me a new pair of bra and underwear since mine were all soaked from the ocean. I guessed she saw Emmy handing me them since he turned bright red and turned away from me. I walked into the bathroom and changed into the new clothes. The dress fit me perfectly, I walked out of the bathroom and Emmy gasped.

"Just as I thought!" she said. "You look absolutely adorable!" I smiled at her comment.

"What do you think Rock?" I asked giving him a quick twirl

"Yeah, it looks fine." He said.

"Fine?" I said

"You look really cute…" He mumbled and turned away. Emmy giggled.

"We should get going, I just reserved us a dinner for the both of us." He said. I nodded and followed him outside the gate. I guessed that we were taking a limo but instead there was a white car parked out with a maid next to it holding the keys. Rock grabbed the keys from her and opened the passenger seat for me.

"Is this your.." I asked

"Yeup!" Rock said proudly. "This is my car! Remember? Im sixteen!" Woah… so this means that he is driving me to a restaurant? I quickly got situated in the front seat and Rock got in afterwards and started the engine. We drove off to the restaurant and we found a parking spot. We got off the car and he escorted me to the restaurant where we found a fancy looking waiter at the front.

"Reservation for Rock McBeth?" He said. The waiter looked up.

"Yes, right this way sir!" The waiter said walking us to the table. "Drinks?" He asked.

"Two cokes please!" Rock said, and the waiter walked off. We got situated and I just looked around the restaurant. Then Rock looked at me in the eyes and asked.

"Apple, can I ask you something?"

END OF CHAPTER 5!

What is Rock planning to ask Apple? Read the next chapter and find out once its out! Hehe! Well this took me a while to write x) Thanks for reading!


End file.
